


Enough

by scribblemoose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-20
Updated: 2010-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemoose/pseuds/scribblemoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a scene from 3.05, Merlin watches Arthur grieve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

Merlin watched, bathed in stillness, while Arthur expressed himself as he always did: all movement and physicality. Violent, desperate and as unforgiving as the rain that beat on his head. Eventually, Arthur was done. He turned from the splintered wood and twisted metal that had been the practice dummy and smacked his palm into the stone wall. His face twisted with the effort not to cry, but Merlin knew that his face was already wet with more than just the rain.

Arthur's sword clattered to the ground and his hand curled to form a fist; he snapped his arm back, ready to punch, but Merlin stopped him with a shove that was all surprise and little power, and all the more effective because of it. Arthur staggered, recovered easily and glared at Merlin with the pain of a lifetime written on his young face.

"That's enough," said Merlin, softly. "Enough, Arthur. Stop."

Arthur stared at him in panic, totally unequipped to deal with any of the things he was feeling. Merlin held his gaze; steady, still. He clapped his hand on Arthur's shoulder and squeezed. Merlin knew this. He saw in Arthur's eyes the raw grief he remembered all too well: too soon, too often. Too much.

"Merlin," Arthur choked out.

"I know," said Merlin. "I _know_."

Arthur shoved Merlin against the wall and kissed him, open mouthed and desperate, and Merlin let him; clinging to Arthur's arms, the cold metal of his armour freezing Merlin's fingers. Arthur's tongue was warm and slick; his breath hot on Merlin's cheek as he smeared the kiss across Merlin's face to his jaw, his neck. Arthur shook with not-tears, trembled with not-crying, and Merlin simply held him.

"Shhh," Merlin whispered, stroking the wet mess of Arthur's hair.

They kissed again. Soft, wet, Merlin cradling Arthur's skull in his palm, brushing his thumb soothingly into the nape of Arthur's neck. He barely felt the cold stone wall behind him, or the rain, or the chill, clammy air around them. He kissed Arthur's lower lip, the tip of his tongue, welcomed the warm press of Arthur's mouth on his.

Arthur pulled away slowly, staggered back a pace or two, still out of breath. Merlin picked up the discarded sword and handed it to him.

"I'll need a bath," Arthur said, clasping the hilt. He didn't bother to resheathe it, just turned and headed wearily back towards his chambers as if he'd been fighting for days.

Merlin tilted his face up, looked far beyond the clouds and rain, and his mind, at last, was clear.

 _Enough._

Gif by [](http://netlynn.livejournal.com/profile)[**netlynn**](http://netlynn.livejournal.com/)

 _~fin~_   



End file.
